Cream the Rabbit
Cream the Rabbit is a character from Sonic X and is a major character in The Knights of the Multiverse. She often collaborates with Michiru Saotome as a counselor for The Crystal Knights, offering aid to those who've arrived from other worlds and helping the rest of her teammates with any personal issues. Personality A very well-mannered young lady, her mother's strict (but kind) discipline has made Cream very polite, and she acts so with a cheerful smile on her face and a soft voice, sometimes acting very princess-like. She's very kind, friendly, hardworking and tries to be close to everyone she meets, which is always returned in kind, and is always ready to lend her friends a hand. However, she's not afraid to voice her anger and disgust, but never does so in a rude way. While still young with an attitude befitting her age, Cream is extraordinarily brave, courageous and noble, frequently standing up to much larger and more powerful foes, especially if they're one of her friends that've been brainwashed. She has also been noted for her sensibility, her care for others and her understanding. She is a bit naïve however, and doesn't always see things right away, since she is still very young. She also doesn't like any form of violence, abuse or fighting and only fights to protect the people she cares about. She enjoys the simple things in life and likes spending most of her time outdoors. There, she likes to play with her friends or collect flowers, which she finds pretty and joyful, to make crowns out of them. She loves adventures and exploring. Indoors, she enjoys watching television, drawing pictures and helping out in the kitchen. History Pre-Series Captured by Dr. Eggman, Cream and her friend Cheese were imprisoned in Dr. Eggman's fortress as Eggman carried out his plot to harness the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic soon came to rescue their lives, during which a massive Chaos Control was unleashed, tossing Cream and her friends across the multiverse. Mini-Series Separated from the others, Cream found herself on a billboard, and was about to be taken in by the local authoritites. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Skills & Equipment Flight By flapping her large ears, Cream is able to achieve flight. She's also surprisingly strong for her age, being able to carry at least three of her human-sized friends through midair with ease. Relationships Cheese Amy Rose Cream and Amy share a very close sisterly relationship, similarly to Sonic and Tails' brotherly bond, even having the nickname of "Team Jubilee". Despite their close bond, Cream can sometimes get frustrated and annoyed by Amy's bossy and stubborn behavior, and likewise, Amy will occasionally get angry with her when she makes "comments" about her "short-sightedness". Despite all this however, she still admires Amy, and is always there to support her when she's needed. Usagi Tsukino Sailor Pluto Michiru Saotome Elchi Cargo Lorelai Heinrich Asuka Langley Soryu Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Children Category:Females Category:Sonic X Category:Sonic Characters Category:Anime Characters